


#1 Meddling forbidden

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Halloween vibes, M/M, Married Couple, Paul is horny, lots of swearing, slight sexual content, weird stuff happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: Paul and Richard have been happily married for 3 years. After one bar evening - when Paul had gotten so horny that they had to hurry back home - the erotic plans change when they see there’s something fishy going on in their house.





	#1 Meddling forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> As October tends to be the promised month of all kinds of challenges, I decided to have one of myself. The goal is to write 31 Halloween themed short stories inspired by these prompts: https://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/165409411726/31-horrific-days-october-writing-challenge. And of course, I chose to write about Rammstein because I really can’t leave these lovely guys alone. :D The stories have nothing to do with each other or with my Stadium Tour main fic, so they can be anything between their band life and crazy AU:s.
> 
> Have a nice October everyone and enjoy Halloween with Rammstein. ~

_The prompt: The character goes out on a date (or an outing with a friend) and comes home late that night to see all of their furniture moved/stacked oddly, rotten food in the fridge, but no signs of entry or security issues._

* * *

Richard didn’t want to complain about his husband’s libido - it was indeed sweet that they still had the fire burning despite being married for three years and sharing the same house for even longer. But the thing that troubled him was that why Paul had to have a sudden lust at public places - this time when they were supposed to spend an evening in a local tavern with their best friends, Till and Flake. Richard was sometimes sure his husband wanted to tease him on purpose - Paul enjoyed his partner’s annoyed look and blushing cheeks way too much.

“Liebling, I can’t open the door while you’re nibbling my ear all the time.” Paul was so close that it was impossible to even see anything.

“Very well, I’ll move somewhere else then,” Paul answered slyly and made his way lower, pecking and licking Richard’s neck this time.

The other man rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t exactly what I meant. Not that I don’t want you, but can we just wait to get inside at least?”

Paul wasn’t going to make it easy this time - he was definitely in _the_ mood and he knew exactly _what_ he wanted now. “What if I’m not willing to wait tonight…”

Richard didn’t reply. There was an annoying pressure inside his tight leather pants as well, but he wasn’t so fond of the idea of making out on their front yard. Forcefully, he pushed the other man away and opened the door as quickly as he could before he was dragged to the familiar lips again.

When they had managed to get inside, Richard tried to fumble the light switch in the darkness, but it was technically impossible while Paul’s kisses were turning hungrier and hungrier, teeth clashing and tongues swirling all around. _Goddamnit, you bastard, I’ll revenge you later for this._

Paul stopped for a while and looked at his husband in the darkness: “I want you _now_.”

The pause made it possible for Richard to turn the light finally on. He was about to overthrow his husband to the sofa when he noticed something - something which made him blink his eyes in confusion.

There wasn’t a sofa anymore.

“Umm, Paul?”

The other man, too busy taking his husband’s clothes off, hadn’t noticed anything. “Less talking, more action.”

“Paul, seriously, I’m not joking, you should take a look at this.”

Reluctantly, Paul moved his gaze from his husband’s bare chest and saw the absurd vision as well. “…what the fuck…?”

The sofa hadn’t really disappeared - it was just on the other side of the living room, turned upside down and the upholstery ripped, pieces of fabric and fillings scattered everywhere. The armchairs were broken and the flower pots were shattered, leaving a layer of soil covering the floor - like a cat would have been doing his job, but they didn’t have pets so they couldn’t blame any animals for this.

“H-has somebody b-broken in when we were a-away? H-how is this p-possible?” Paul stuttered, holding his husband from his arm tightly.

“I have no fucking clue… Let’s check the rest of the house.” Even though he was shivering inside, Richard tried to keep his voice calm so he wouldn’t make his poor partner even more scared than he already was.

The same kind of chaos welcomed them in other rooms as well: furniture turned upside down, dirt on the floor and splinters of wood and plastic scattered here and there. It seemed like their sensual evening had been turned into a romantic sanitation night together.

Perhaps the worst of all was the kitchen. Richard almost threw up because of the horrible smell hovering in the air. “Holy motherfucker, do we have a hidden corpse here or what?”

Paul opened the fridge and saw a disturbing sight. “Reesh, take a look at this.”

Richard approached the fridge, holding his breath and his nose. “What the fuck, what is this…green stuff?” He swiped the slimy goo and regretted it immediately. “You gotta be fucking kidding me, just yesterday we did grocery shopping.“ From that moment Richard swore he would never shop in Lidl anymore if the food got bad this quickly.

“What are we gonna do now?” Paul asked.

“Well, I guess we just have to start cleaning in case we don’t want to stay in this horrible disaster the whole night.”

_Verdammt. _Richard had a point, but Paul had wished for something slightly different activity with his husband than vacuuming and scrubbing some disgusting shit from their kitchen.

The cleaning seemed to take forever. The grimy slime had already gotten stuck on the surfaces of the fridge, so they really had to use all of their strength to scrub the stains away. They had to throw all the food away and Paul was secretly disappointed because it meant he couldn’t get his morning bacon. At least there was some coffee left in the cupboard - if the sweet life nectar would have been taken away from Richard he would have gone totally nuts.

Richard tried his best to find any clues: any hints if somebody had broken in, but there was nothing besides a lot of mess and broken furniture. Even the lock of their front door was totally untouched. He was thinking they should probably call the police, but what should they say? “Good evening dear officers, we were about to have the best sex ever with my husband tonight when suddenly we couldn’t because our house was fucked up. Please, send help.”

After too much scrubbing, a lot of garbage bags and the artificial scent of cleaning liquids, they were finally ready. The horrendous stink was still stuck in their noses though - it seemed like it was impossible to get rid of it completely anymore.

They sat together on the broken sofa squeezing each other tightly. Richard put the tv on so they could be at least a bit distracted from the incidents of the creepy night. He checked the time: it was 5 am.

Paul rested his head on his husband’s shoulder, still scared, but exhausted as hell. “I have no idea what is going on here, but I’m more than happy that you are with me.”

“Whatever happens, I swear, I’ll protect you forever.”

Paul raised his head from the shoulder and smiled. “ I love you, Richard.”

“I love you too, mein Paulchen.”

After the sweet words, they shared a small kiss - not a fully passionate one which they had shared hours before. The light smooch calmed Paul down enough so he could sleep while Richard kept watching the mindless program, dozing on and off.

Without any warning, there was an aggressive knock on their front door. At first, Richard thought it was only in his dream. But when the knock was followed by the ring of the doorbell, they both were woken up.

“W-hat was that?”

Richard didn’t answer anything to his husband’s question. He was scared shitless as well, but somehow he managed to grab a kitchen knife and approached the door.

“Reesh, is it really a good idea? W-who can it be at this time of the day?”

Richard was determined. He was ready to take the risk of opening the door if it would give him at least some answers to this whole mess. “I have no fucking clue, but I don’t care now."


End file.
